Chocolate contains antioxidants and therefore may provide health benefits. Conventional chocolate products contain excess fat which may lead to health concerns such as obesity. In fact, most chocolate products contain 25% to 35% fat content.
In general, liquid chocolate used to manufacture chocolate products includes excess melted fat (e.g. cocoa butter) that is purposely added to the liquid chocolate in an attempt to lower the viscosity for manufacturing purposes. This excess melted fat is used because even at the chocolate melting temperature, the viscosity of liquid chocolate may be too high for manufacturing. Thus, an unhealthy amount of fat may be added to the liquid chocolate for the purposes of reducing the viscosity during manufacturing.